


Cabin Fever

by CaptainFairyTale



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cabins, Cuddles, Fingering, I really feel embarrassed making these tags, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFairyTale/pseuds/CaptainFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blizzards are brewing. </p><p>Fire place is blazing.</p><p>And Hiro and Tadashi are going to be making love in their little cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING SMUT IS STILL HARD! BUT I'M TRYING! lllorz
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Hiro wanted to purr at how comfortable he felt. Bundled up in large comforters and sitting in the most plush couch he’s ever sat on Hiro had felt totally at peace. Everything around him gave him comfort or serenity. From the soft fireplace that gave a soft orange light and to the snow that fell outside the small cabin home Hiro currently resided in. 

In the corner of the room a small fake Christmas tree stood in all its glory. Bright lights and sparkling tinsel illuminated the tree while the ornaments gave it the familiarity that Hiro grown fond of. 

“This is the best.” Hiro thought snuggling deeper in the three comforters that Hiro claimed as his own. 

Hiro was ever grateful of Aunt Cass’s winning streak. The woman having some sort of supernatural lucky power had won free tickets to a mountain resort the week of Christmas. The tickets were for seven days all in the popular mountain resort where your hotel rooms were actually medium size cabins. Aunt Cass was happy, but she already was going to Hawaii with her recent boyfriend for Christmas to meet his family. So, she decided to give the tickets to Hiro and Tadashi to have some winter fun while she herself had fun in the sun. 

“Thank you Aunt Cass.” Hiro thought, before he popped his head out of his blanket nest to look around the cabin. 

“I wonder where Tadashi is?” Hiro thought as he nibbled a bit on the end of sleeve. Soon the urge to find Tadashi took over the mood to stay in his warm cocoon. Bare feet landed on warm wooden floor making Hiro wiggle his toes a bit.

“Tadashi?” Hiro called, wondering if his brother was outside. Opening the door Hiro was immediately blasted with cold air and snow. Hiro yelped at the cold, but held firm as he stepped out on the frigid blanket of white. Hiro’s black hair wiped back and forth as he stood on the porch to look around. 

Hiro watched a few people rush back to their cabins trying to get away from the powerful winds. “Well, at least we’ll have a white Christmas.” Hiro grumbled, as he looked around the blizzard that blazed all around him. But, even though the blizzard looked daunting and strong Hiro couldn’t help, but feel strangely calm. 

“Tada-AH NO!” Hiro cried slipping on some ice when he attempted to walk towards the other side of the porch. Immediately Hiro’s frail body smashed into arctic cold making Hiro almost scream from instant shock of temperatures. Hiro glared up at the dark clouds of the blizzard before attempted to get up. Hiro squeaked instantly when he instantly slipped and smashed face first into the snow. Making Hiro groan as he pushed himself up again and started hating that the good and peaceful feeling he had was slowly slipping away. 

“Hiro! Are you alright?” 

“No.” Hiro admitted as he heard the crunching footsteps get closer to him. Large hand instantly raised him from the white chilly powder making Hiro sigh in relief. Tadashi frowned at Hiro as he carefully brought his brother back into the warm cabin. 

“What were you doing outside? You know there is a blizzard out!” Tadashi scolded, making Hiro pout as he looked up to meet Tadashi’s eyes. “I wanted to find you. You weren’t there when I woke up.” Hiro admitted. Instantly Tadashi beamed and brought Hiro into a warm embrace that helped sooth his chilled skin. 

“I’m sorry Hiro. I wanted to grab a few groceries before the blizzard really hit. It’s supposed to last for two or more days. I want to be prepared.” Tadashi informed, making Hiro tilt his head. Tadashi chuckled before taking his brother to their bedroom immediately helping the younger to shed off the soaked clothes. Hiro shivered when he felt his brother fingers discreetly caress and touch spots of his back, legs and chest. 

Hiro placed on one of Tadashi’s shirt that his brother handed to him. Instantly smelling the clothing and smiling, as he smelled Tadashi’s scent. Tadashi smiled and leaned down making Hiro press up and into Tadashi’s awaiting lips. 

Hiro mewed as he kissed his brother slyly licking Tadashi’s bottom lip. Instantly a tongue playful lapped with Hiro’s and a small game was born. Hiro felt hot and he could tell his cock was already twitching in interest. But before anything could go further Tadashi pulled away making Hiro whine as he tried to pull him back down. 

“Sorry Hiro, I need to bring in the groceries.” Tadashi stated, making Hiro scowl. Tadashi grinned at Hiro before he leaned down to whisper in his brother’s ear. 

“Why don’t you ‘prepare’ yourself while I put away the food and start dinner?” Tadashi asked making sure to nibble a bit on Hiro’s ear. Hiro felt hot at those words and moaned a bit when Tadashi started nibbling on him before he pulled away. Kissing Hiro one more time on the lips Tadashi left the room in order to bring in the food. 

Hiro hands wandered down a bit before they stopped. “I need to get comfortable.” Hiro thought walking first over to the nightstand in order to get the strawberry flavored lube. Almost skipping his way back to the couch Hiro dove right back into his nest. Peaking out from under some of the covers Hiro saw Tadashi look at him before going back out leaving a few bags of food already on the counter. 

“Two can play this game.” Hiro thought and decided he wouldn’t give his brother the pleasure in seeing him. 

Uncapping the lid and drizzling a few large droplets on his hand Hiro threw the lube to the side before he got to business. Thing longer fingers traveled down to the already twitching hole. It made the teen moan as he could already slip two fingers inside him. Instantly Hiro tried to search for his sweet spot wanting to feel that over whelming pleasure that he could get from that spot. 

“Ta..dashi…” Hiro moaned, quivering a bit as he started to scissor his fingers. 

The stretched was soothed with the lube, but Hiro could still feel a bit of discomfort. No matter that Hiro and Tadashi had made love the night before. All of a sudden Hiro saw white as he finally found the spot he wanted. Hiro moaned and his legs twitched and flicked as he kept pressing down hard on the spot wanting to feel even more pleasure. 

But no matter how much Hiro pressed he couldn’t get the feeling he usual did whenever Tadashi was inside him. It made Hiro whimper as he could still remember the feel of Tadashi’s dick inside of him, warm and pulsing splashing his inside with his hot cum. 

“Tadashi… Tadashi… Tadashi…” Hiro panted and mewled, trying to shove a forth finger in to feel at least slightly full. 

All of a sudden cold air hit Hiro’s skin as the comforter was flown off. Hiro gasped and moan t the side of Tadashi standing above him naked and hard. Tadashi stared down at Hiro seeing his flushed cheeks and his hands furiously trying to get his release. Tadashi crawled on top of Hiro not touching him yet as he intently stared into his eyes. 

“What do you need from me?” Tadashi whispered, peppering little kisses into Hiro’s neck. Hiro whined before bucking his hips to rub against Tadashi’s leg. 

“I need you. I need you. I need you to make love to me.” Hiro chanted, making Tadashi smile. Large hands gently took his own out before larger and thicker fingers wiggled their way inside him. Hiro gasped in ecstasy while watching the other hand wander to his chest. Hiro watched with lust filled eyes as Tadashi started playing with one of his nipples. 

Hiro bite his lip reddening the skin as he watched those fingers pulled at the sensitive flesh and flicked hardening the nipple and slowly making the area red from stimulation. “Feels good Dashi.” Hiro whispered, his voice wavering and his cock leaking pre-cum. Tadashi licked his lips as he saw Hiro in this heated state. Taking his cock Tadashi quickly dribbled some lube onto it before throwing the tube much like Hiro to the floor. 

Hiro had no warning as he felt the head of the cock poke at his hole before pressing through. “Tadashi… is at his limit.” Hiro thought with a smile loving how he can make his usually calm and patient brother become the complete opposite. 

“So big Dashi! Love it! Love it!” Hiro mewed as his brother finally sheathed himself inside Hiro. “You’re so tight Hiro. You always feel good around me. You know I can feel you clenching around me wanting to keep me in.” Tadashi whispered back caressing Hiro’s cheek before pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. 

“I love you.” Tadashi stated, love being in his voice and warmth. 

“I love you too Dashi.” Hiro smiled back, before he screamed as Tadashi slammed his hips. 

Hiro could do nothing more, but hang on as Tadashi pounded into him like he was a starved. Tadashi’s large and thick cock made Hiro feel so full and it made Hiro become addicted. If he had his way he wouldn’t allow Tadashi to ever leave him and to always have his lover inside him. 

Hiro mewed as he felt Tadashi’s cock pulling back to where his head was the only thing in before he slammed right back in. Smashing into his sweet spot and making Hiro see a universe be born. It was a constant flow almost like Tadashi was getting more and more energy from making love with him. 

“Da…shi… Da…shi.” Hiro gasped, finally spilling all over himself and Tadashi’s stomach as soon as Tadashi touched his cock. 

Hiro tightened as hard as he could down Tadashi’s cock when he slammed back in making his brother moan deeply releasing his cum into Hiro. “You’re cum… I can feel it. It feels good.” Hiro mumbled tiredly, rubbing at his stomach and smearing his cum on his hands. Tadashi chuckled kissing Hiro on the forehead before he reluctantly pulled out. Hiro wanted to protest and whine as he already felt the semen dribble out of him. But his hands were caught and Tadashi brought Hiro onto his chest. 

“What about dinner?” Hiro grinned, chuckling when he felt a quick and yet gently slap to his rear. 

“It’s still early.” Tadashi mumbled, already closing his eyes for a nice nap. 

Hiro rolled his eyes at his brother before scooting up a bit in order to nuzzling into his neck. Strong arms wrapped him up in the smooth and warm comforter before settling down. Hiro clutched onto one of Tadashi’s hand before closing his own eyes smiling when he heard the content sigh Tadashi let out. All that could be heard was the soft breathing of the two males, the fire crackling and blizzard howling outside. 

“Merry Christmas Hiro.” 

“Merry Christmas Tadashi.”


End file.
